Winter Celebration Strategy Guide
Winter Celebration Strategy Guide The Winter Celebration went live Mid December, 2012 and is still online. Description Set to be one of the longest Events in Celtic Heroes history, the 2012 Winter Celebration is chopped full of goodies. The 2012 Winter Celebration was released Mid-December 2012 and is planned to stay live until the release of the next Update. That Update is scheduled for release sometime between March - May. In other words, the players have plenty of time to explore and collect all there is to do in this Event. Unlike the 2011 Christmas Celebration Event, the 2012 Winter Celebration Event did not adopt the "Snow" covered ground design given the long duration of the Event. However, it did follow the same concept of the 2011 Christmas Celebration Event in that it brought a new influx of Super Weapons. As many may recall, the 2011 Christmas Event brought about the powerful Winter King weapons. This Year, Celtic Heroes released even more powerful weapons from a boss called Ymir! While these new weapons are quite cool to look at, they are questionable in their functionality. Due to the slow speed of the weapons they have become more or less a novelty item for collectors. However, they are definitely a neat addition to this growing game. Along with new weapons, Celtic Heroes released a few new Mobs, Quests, and Items. The most iconic Mobs that were released are the Cloud Mobs scattered across Lir's Reach. The Clouds, though common, drop a few really interesting items. Not only do they have super rare drops, but they also drop something called a snowball. We are all familiar with snowballs, but snowballs in a game?? Well, Celtic Heroes did it! Players now have an arsenal of different types of snowballs that they can fire at friends and Mobs that do real damage! These snowballs are the first common Items released in game that actually do damage, which adds for a unique thought process behind gameplay. Aside from new Items and new Mobs, Celtic Heroes relased a new style of Quest that has never been seen. As of the 2012 Winter Celebration, Celtic Heroes released a quest in which the rewards are completely random. That's right, The Yulefather rewards players for collecting presents, but the catch is his rewards are totally random. That means one player could get super lucky and only collect 10 presents and get The Yulefather's ultimate hat, or they could collect 10,000 presents and never even get it. In essence, the ultimate gamble has been brought into this Event. The choice is yours, spend time collecting presents for the ultimate reward or spend time on more immediately rewarding activities. While many new and exciting things have been added for the players in the 2012 Winter Celebration Event, one thing is for certain. Celtic Heroes is clearly growing. I wonder what treats we have in store for us next year? New NPC's *Fergal the Noisy *The Yulefather *Finna the Loud *Igor the Crafty *The Wanderer *Skorvan Skycaller New Quests *The Present Hunt New Mobs *Snowstorm Spirit *Grimling Guard *Cloud Spirit *Askold Guard *Ymir Guard *High King Ymir New Inventory Category:Event Strategy Guides